Andean Bear
The second largest terrestrial mammal in South America and the only bear species to occur there, the Andean '''or '''spectacled bear (Tremarctos ornatus) is named for the white facial markings that encircle the eyes. The dense coat is brown or black in colour, sometimes with a reddish tinge, and the white or cream facial markings extend onto the neck and chest. The pattern of these markings is highly variable, and may be absent altogether in some individuals. The head is rounded, and the snout is relatively short compared to other bear species. The male spectacled bear is larger than the female. Roles * It played Black Ranger in Animal Rangers Ninja Quest * It played Jaguar in Arizona 3: Japan's Most Wanted * It played MePhone4 in South American Animal Insanity Gallery Spectacled-Bears.jpg Bears, Spectacled (Go Diego Go).png|Go, Diego, Go! (2005-2011) Spectacled_Bear (Blue Fang).jpg Batw 008 bear.png Bear, Spectacled (Dora the Explorer).png Spectacled Bear WOZ.png Star meets Spectacled Bear.png Chowder meets Andean Bear.png Vinnie the Spectacled Bear.jpeg Arizona Madagascar 3.png Toledo Zoo Specticaled Bear.png Cincinnati Zoo Andean Bear.png South American megafauna by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Buffalo Zoo Andean Bear.png MM Andean Bear.png Batw-animal encyclopedia-spectacled-bear.png Saint Louis Zoo Andean Bear.png Zt2-spectacledbear.jpg Rileys Adventures Andean Bear.jpg Riley and Elycia meets Spectacled Bear.jpg Books IMG 8953.JPG C89BBCD7-4953-48E6-AF17-99B1FDA93B8A.jpeg E1462CB0-FD52-4249-AF02-4AB774C1D72E.jpeg 13426667-CB2E-4531-88A1-58EC778FE550.jpeg 1D63288A-3ABC-4534-B54F-744AD60A065E.jpeg 66C8C45B-9B6D-4741-B6B7-7CA4568F84A0.jpeg 4A5608A4-A0D1-414F-BEA4-6032FCB27B1E.jpeg 5D60E1A3-0DF5-41A9-B663-01A43C985EB8.jpeg D124FA4F-5A1D-43E9-A991-128FBF1BEF22.jpeg 9F702FB2-1BD0-49CE-93AC-FD55061297F9.jpeg See Also * Brown Bear * Polar Bear * American Black Bear * Asian Black Bear * Sloth Bear * Sun Bear * Giant Panda Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:South American Animals Category:Bears Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Reid Park Zoo Animals Category:Henry Doorly Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Lincoln Park Zoo Animals Category:Queens Zoo Animals Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:Philadelphia Zoo Animals Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:Brookfield Zoo Animals Category:Pittsburgh Zoo Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:San Antonio Zoo Animals Category:Jackson Zoo Animals Category:Cheyenne Mountain Zoo Animals Category:Baton Rouge Zoo Animals Category:Rosamond Gifford Zoo Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Montgomery Zoo Animals Category:Vienna Zoo Animals Category:Chester Zoo Animals Category:Jimmy Neutron Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Endangered Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Kenneth Lilly's Animals Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Animals Category:Extinctosaurus: Encyclopedia of Lost and Endangered Species Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Dangerous Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of South America Animals Category:As Told by Ginger Animals Category:Ren and Stimpy Animals Category:The X's Animals Category:Invader Zim Animals Category:Barbapapa Around the World Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:World of Zoo Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Quarto Books Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2: Endangered Species Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Rolling Hills Zoo Animals Category:The Usborne World of Animals Animals Category:Animasaurus Animals Category:The Zoo: San Diego Animals Category:Chowder Animals Category:Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals